robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lien-Da
Lien-Da is a villainous character from Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog series. First appearing in the Knuckles the Echidna spin-off series, she served as Kommissar of the Dark Legion under the Grandmaster Dimitri, her still-living ancestor who had originally founded the Legion. Throughout her life, Lien-Da has schemed and plotted her way to power, but leadership over the Dark Legion has always eluded her. This would change when the Legion found itself fighting under the flag of the Eggman Empire following the Enerjak Crisis. History Early Life Lien-Da was born with her twin brother Kragok during their father Luger's tenure as Grandmaster of the Dark Legion. When Lien-Da and her brother were roughly eight years of age, the portal between Mobius Prime and the Twilight Zone opened, allowing the Dark Legion to escape confinement once again. However, when they emerged from the Twilight Zone, their mother became terribly ill. Despite returning to the Twilight Zone, their mother Merin-Da died from her ailments, scarring Lien-Da and her brother emotionally. When Lien-Da was about sixteen years of age, her father met and fell in love with Mari-Su. Shortly afterwards the two got married, which deeply upset Lien-Da and her brother, who not only saw her as a threat to their own ambitions, but believed that they should have had a say in the matter; Lien-Da was especially indignant at the apparent nerve of her father. One year later, Mari-Su gave birth to Lien-Da's half-sister Julie-Su, though Lien-Da and Kragok never accepted her as family and completely ignored and shunned her. Sometime later, Lien-Da personally assassinated Mari-Su, though effectively staged it to make it appear as if her death was a tragic accident. Not long afterwards, Kragok and Lien-Da met in secret to discuss the idea of killing their own father to secure their "birth right" and become the first joint-Grandmasters of the Dark Legion. While Lien-Da proved more than willing to carry out the task, Kragok showed some hesitance at the idea of killing their birth father. In the end, the two agreed to eliminate Luger, feeling that Moritori Rex had been more of a father figure to them. Using a powerful and experimental weapon provided by Kragok, Lien-Da targeted Luger while he was alone cataloguing a series of crates. The weapon did its job, but thanks to Kragok's sabotage it exploded, leaving Lien-Da in a coma. She awoke some time later in a body cast, at which point Kragok informed her that her mission was a "success", but that while she was unconscious he stood up and took the position of Grandmaster for himself. However, Kragok promised to keep Lien-Da as the Kommissar of the Dark Legion, a position Lien-Da was forced to remain in for years. This betrayal by Kragok caused Lien-Da to never fully trust her twin brother ever again. After Lien-Da healed, she and Kragok had Julie-Su's Memory Neutralizing Chip activated, deleting her memories so she would never know of her relation to them and thus ensure they would not have to share their power with her. They forced Simon and Floren-Ca to take her in as her adoptive parents, as Floren-Ca had already been placed in charge of Julie-Su's well being by Luger. However, Lien-Da and Kragok continued to be paranoid that Julie-Su would one day learn the truth from her adoptive parents, and so eventually they forced Simon and Floren-Ca to give up Julie-Su, and once again had the latter's memory erased. Lien-Da's aggressive nature also terrified her sister-in-law Eli-Za, who feared that her son Remington would be caught up in his family's intrigue-particularly since he stood between Lien-Da and rule of the Legion-leading to her taking him and fleeing the Twilight Cage. Kommissar When Enerjak returned to Mobius and revealed himself as Dimitri, Kragok turned over the leadership of the Dark Legion to him. Even after Dimitri had his power stolen by Mammoth Mogul and his age caught up with him, he maintained command of the Legion, as Kragok was captured by the Echidna Security Team during the Dark Legion's attack on Echidnaopolis and imprisoned. During the Dark Legion's attempt to seize control of the High Council via their cyborg agent Benedict, Lien-Da was responsible for apprehending High Councilor Pravda and having a computer chip installed in his brain so the Legion could control him. Lien-Da also had numerous Dingoes and Echidnas that opposed the Dark Legion rounded up and beaten, often with little provocation. Lien-Da accompanied her grandfather Moritori Rex and a team of legionnaires in capturing most of the Brotherhood and taking control of Haven. Their control was short-lived when Locke and Spectre managed to subdue Lien-Da, Moritori and the rest of the legionnaires and re-took Haven. Following their failed political agenda, the Dark Legion turned to banishing all life on Angel Island to an alternate zone and taking control. Lien-Da had Julie-Su captured and imprisoned with her foster parents Simon and Floren-Ca under the orders of Dimitri, though she and Moritori Rex expressed their desires to have the three killed. Lien-Da was on board the Battle Cruiser when it fired the Quantum Beam and sent all of Angel Island's inhabitants to the Twilight Zone except for Knuckles. Following Knuckles' evolution to Chaos Knuckles, Dimitri managed to persuade him to join the Dark Legion. Lien-Da, on numerous occasions, was opposed to the idea, believing Knuckles to still be a threat. When Knuckles undid the effects of the Quantum Beam, Lien-Da was outraged that he had returned all life to Angel Island, ruining their plans. Dimitri however reminded her of Knuckles' untold power and warned her to watch what she said. Lien-Da's feelings of resentment towards Dimitri's leadership continued to grow, telling him Knuckles needed to be killed if he actually harboured such power. When Dimitri attempted to make peace with the High Council of Echidnaopolis and allow the two Echidna societies to merge peacefully, Lien-Da decided to take matters into her own hands. Believing Dimitri's plan to be a mistake, she hired one of the high councilors to assassinate Dimitri during the peace talks. The plan failed when Knuckles took the hit, and her would-be assassin was apprehended. Hoping to salvage the situation and prevent her hired gun from talking, she had Syntar prepare to snipe both him and Julie-Su, who arrived on the scene shortly to see if Knuckles was still alive. Syntar was knocked unconscious by Lara-Su, the daughter of an alternate Knuckles and Julie-Su from an alternate future, and the assassinations were prevented. Not long afterwards, Dimitri's health took a turn for the worst, and Lien-Da took on the role of looking after him. Lien-Da was shocked to hear Dimitri tell her not to be her "usual treacherous self" and to let Knuckles make his own decisions whether or not to use his powers to save him. Lien-Da was concerned Knuckles would not save Dimitri, but the dying Echidna told her he should have died a long time ago, making Lien-Da promise to follow in his footsteps should he die, which Lien-Da did. Despite her promise however, Lien-Da was planning a back-up operation in case the High Council did not approve of the unification plan. When Mammoth Mogul arrived and threatened to disconnect the dying Dimitri from life support (in an attempt to lure Knuckles, a source of Chaos Power, to him), Lien-Da debated with Gae-Na whether or not to act. Although Knuckles arrived on the scene to save Dimitri, Lien-Da knew her late brother would never forgive her should she allow the Dark Legion to be indebted to a Guardian. However, she had promised Dimitri she would not act against Knuckles. Thus, she waited to see what he would do first. When Knuckles confronted Mogul, a huge explosion resulted, and Lien-Da rushed to the scene. There she was confronted by her nephew, Constable Remington (who had no knowledge of their relationship), but the Constable eventually permitted Lien-Da to accompany him to the scene of the explosion. The two were shocked to discover that Knuckles had died in the blast. Rise to Power Due to the ailing health of Dimitri, Lien-Da assumed control of the Dark Legion shortly after Knuckles' death. She lead the Dark Legion forces against the Quantum Dial launched by the Xorda during their attack on the planet. During the lengthy period that Sonic the Hedgehog was lost in space in the aftermath of the Xorda attack, Lien-Da officially became the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion. During her leadership, she allowed the mysterious Dr. Finitevus to join the legion and become a high-ranking techno-mage. Finitevus managed to save Dimitri's life, though at the cost of his entire body, after Lien-Da turned her ancestor over to the doctor for his research. As both Dimitri and Finitevus secretly planned to bring back Enerjak, Lien-Da remained unaware of their plans, continuing to rule the legion. Not long after the Xorda attack ended, the Dingo Regime, under the new leadership of Kage Von Stryker, allied with the Eggman Empire and together launched a successful takeover of Angel Island. Due to the Dingo persecution of all echidnas, Lien-Da used the Dark Legion as the primary resistence force on the island, providing shelter, protection and food to the civillian echidnas who fled to them or those they managed to liberate from Dingo-run concentration camps. Lien-Da's responsibilities increased dramatically after she was entrusted with the role of protecting the Master Emerald by Locke, who fought off legions of Egg Pawns while the Master Emerald was relocated. Moving the emerald to the Hidden Palace, she managed to keep the Master Emerald hidden for the time being. When Knuckles arrived at Angel Island following a distress call from what was believed to be Locke, he was surprised to find Lien-Da guarding the Emerald. Despite working together out of necessity, Lien-Da taunted Knuckles and Julie-Su, eventually getting into a bitter confrontation with the latter over the topic of their father. Lien-Da and a contingent of the Dark Legion assisted in Knuckles, Sonic and the Chaotix's efforts to liberate a concentration camp and free Locke from captivity. Although they succeeded in saving Locke, Eggman had dispatched Hunter to the island to locate the Master Emerald. Hunter was stopped when Knuckles transformed into Super Knuckles, but not before numerous echidnas, including Remington and (apparently) Finitevus, had been captured and sent to the Egg Grape Chambers; Lien-Da however said they had little time to mourn for lost friends, thinking of Remington when she added "or family." Power Struggle Unbeknownst to Lien-Da, Dr. Finitevus had not been captured by Hunter. Instead, he had used the opportunity to escape, and later rescued Remington from the Egg Grape Chambers, restoring him back to health and providing him with new memories (as his old memories had been lost thanks to his time in the Chamber). Finitevus then had Remington return to the Dark Legion, claiming title as Grandmaster, which resulted in the Dark Legion's civil war, with the Flame Legion still loyal to Lien-Da and the Frost Legion joining Remington. Some time later, Lien-Da and Remington called a cease fire, after learning from Dr. Finitevus that ninety percent of all echidnas worldwide had been killed off. The two leaders were told that Finitevus could grant them the power of the Master Emerald to defeat their enemies and save the remaining echidnas, but this was merely a ploy to keep them complacent; while he considered both to be suitable candidates for his plans, he eventually decided that Knuckles would be more effective than either of them. When Finitevus had Knuckles become the chaos-demigod Enerjak instead of Remington or herself, Lien-Da swore revenge against Finitevus. Both she and Remington had the Dark Legion attempt to oppose the new Enerjak, but instead had all of their cybernetic enhancements removed. Lien-Da, appalled at Enerjak's "curse", refused to go to Albion with Remington and the few Dark Legion members who accepted being fully organic once again. Instead, Lien-Da sought out help from Eggman, hoping to receive new cybernetic body replacements in exchange for becoming his new ground forces, which Eggman needed following Enerjak's attack on New Megaopolis. While some Legionnaires were unsure about this plan, Lien-Da was both desperate and adamant. Lien-Da accepted the alliance with Eggman under the agreement she would be the sole Grandmaster of the rechristened Dark Egg Legion. However, Lien-Da was outraged when, after the alliance was made, Eggman informed her Dimitri had been given the role, as he had gotten there first. During the Chaotix and Sonic's attack on New Megaopolis, Lien-Da commanded the Dark Egg Legion in their efforts to defend the city. When the Dark Egg Legion was failing drastically, she ordered their retreat, begging Snively for reinforcements. However, Snively snidely replied that there were none. Angry and indignant, Lien-Da was approached by Knuckles, who pleaded with her to abandon her alliance for the sake of their remaining people. Lien-Da told Knuckles that his ancestors always believed to know what was best for everyone, and blamed Knuckles for their current situation as he was responsible for robbing them of their cybernetic parts. She then ordered the Dark Egg Legion to fall back. However, Lien-Da was surprised to see Dimitri arrive on the scene with a new, massive robotic body. Dimitri informed her he was taking command of the operation, which she begrudgingly accepted. Lien-Da found opportunity to get back at Dimitri when he later revealed to her the presence of explosives in the Legion's new implants, attempting to place the blame of the situation solely on Dimitri. However, he immediately put her in her place by explaining that it was she who forced their people into servitude under Eggman in the first place. A short time later, while Snively was walking through the Eggdome, he noticed Lien-Da telling an anecdote to another Legionnaire. Instead of saluting him as a superior as he expected, the two merely laughed in his face, saying he was just as much a lackey to Eggman as they were. Lien-Da was later put in charge of defending the Eggdome against the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, with poor results. She attempted to fight directly, and when once again accused of selling her people out to Eggman, she became indignant and angry. Sally attempted to call for their surrender but Lien-Da refused. The Legion was flanked and herded into an area where Tails remotely disabled their weaponry, leaving them helpless. Assistance later came in the form of Eggman in his new Egg Phoenix, who indiscriminatingly set the battlefield aflame, almost killing members of the Legion in the process. Watching from within the Eggdome, Dimitri confronted Snively about his secret romance with "Regina F" as blackmail to make sure Lien-Da and the other echidnas were kept safe, but Snively proposed that if Dimitri kept this a secret, it could potentially benefit both of them, along with the rest of the echidnas. The day after, Lien-Da was acting field leader against the assault from the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, ordering the Dark Egg Legion to build a barricade with a hole big enough to let Sonic in (as per Eggman's plans), while secretly preparing to put Snively's plan into action. While reporting on the progress of the battle to Snively in his room, she was cut short when she caught wind of Snively's cologne, a gift from Regina, which she found nauseating. She was then ordered to tell the Dark Egg Legion to move on to phase two of the plan; retreat and let Sonic the Hedgehog have a clear path to Dr. Eggman. The rest of the plan went off without a hitch and the Iron Queen and King took over the Eggman Empire, meaning the Dark Egg Legion's part of the bargain had been fulfilled. Subject to the Iron Dominion Now working for the Iron Dominion, Lien-Da later led the defense of New Megaopolis when Sonic and Monkey Khan arrived to investigate. While Lien-Da was thrown to the ground, she smugly ordered the Legion to pull back to support positions and ordered the Yagyu Clan to attack. The Yagyu proved more successful in close combat that the D.E.L. did, and Lien-Da ordered the latter to fire while taking care not to hit their new allies. Lien-Da explained one of the benefits of joining with the Iron Dominion to the two heroes as they were attacked and eventually Sonic and Khan began to retreat. Lien-Da ordered her Dark Egg Legion to shoot them down, only for the Iron King to override that order to allow them to spread fear to their enemies, though Lien-Da remained annoyed by this decision, she accepted it. Days later, Lien-Da was put in charge of the Eggdome's defense by Dimitri after he was given the duty by the Iron Queen, but she discarded her duty and instead went to her bunk and reminisced about the actions she had taken against her father to seize the rank of Grandmaster, and how despite her efforts she was denied achieving that rank as others would take it from her. Thus, she determined herself to become the Grandmaster, even if it meant taking it from Dimitri. After being called to Dimitri's lab, she learned from him that they could control the Dark Egg Legion by modifying one of the microchips provided by the Iron Queen. She then disabled his hover ball and rendered him temporarily unconsciousness. She proceeded to modify the single microchip and install it in herself, and after Dimitri awoke she explained her schemes before hiding Dimitri away so he could not be found. She then went before the Iron Queen and King, falsely claiming that Dimitri had fled. When she revealed she had the microchips installed in the Dark Egg Legion, she was finally promoted to Grandmaster. In the aftermath of the Iron Dominion's successful invasion of New Mobotropolis she was put in charge of overseeing the round-up of the citizens, reporting to Snively that the Yagyu and Legionnaires were escorting prisoners to the city's detention center. She later questioned Snively as to why he continued to meet Eggman when he was summoned, and accepted Snively's explanation. Attempted Conquest and Consequence After Sonic, Tails, Sally and Monkey Khan returned and began their attack against the Iron Dominion, Lien-Da was furious after learning the Yagyu Clan gave up simply because Khan had told them their clan was no longer bound to the Iron Queen. When she realized this was the turning point against the Iron King and Queen, she ordered the Dark Egg Legion to rally around her and declared she was taking over the Eggman Empire. She shocked the Iron Queen by revealing she had managed to counter her Magitek powers, but her betrayal backfired when the Iron Queen simply detonated the explosive devices within her cybernetics. Badly wounded, Lien-Da was taken by several legionnaires back to the Eggdome where the escaped Eggman and Snively helped nurse her back to health via emergency cybernetics. Weeks later, Dr. Eggman completed installing new cybernetics (including a new bomb) in Lien-Da and restored her exterior appearance to normal. Additionally, he kept her command-overriding chip intact, enabling her to maintain total control over her chapter of the Dark Egg Legion. Upon awakening, Lien-Da was shocked to find herself looking "beautiful." Extremely perplexed, Lien-Da asked Eggman why he had saved her life or why he had not altered her appearance to look more like Dimitri's -- she found herself unable to understand why the man who had nearly eradicated her people and taken over her organization was showing her any mercy at all. Eggman explained that it was all part of a "game" -- that he was fully aware that many of his subordinates hoped to steal power from him, but that in the meantime, they'd work all the harder to attempt to reap greater benefit in the end. Lien-Da hesitated at first, but after looking at her perfectly-restored face again, she turned and shook his hand. "I say, let the games begin." With her recovery complete, Lien-Da returned to active duty and aided in overseeing the EggDome's repurposing. Lien-Da then reported to Dr. Eggman that all preparations were complete and hinged on the success of his mission to the Special Zone, and later was present with Eggman and Snively on the bridge of the Death Egg Mark 2 upon its launch. Lien-Da received an unpleasant surpirse when sensors showed incoming resistance from New Mobotropolis, and was disgusted at the sight of Ixis Naugus' hideous face on the monitor. Both she and Snively were then shocked when Eggman ordered them to ignore Sonic and Sally, and allow their breach of the Death Egg's hull, believing the doctor was just setting himself up to fail like before. Following the events of Operation: Clean Sweep, Lien-Da and her Legionnaires continued to serve as crew for the Death Egg. Together with her fellow Grandmasters, Lien-Da was summoned via teleportation-despite being in easy walking distance-for a conference with Eggman following Snively's defection. Lien-Da was granted the privilege of selecting the future site of her chapter's operations due to her "good behavior", and along with the others was instructed to search for the missing blue Chaos Emerald. Eventually, Lien-Da made her choice, and the Legion was deployed in Albion with the intent of forcing their fellow Echidnas to join the Legion. Disdaining any of Eggman's combat material other than Metal Knuckles, the group managed to overpower their kindred, capturing many of them and forcing the others into a desperate resistance effort. Lien-Da intended to Legionize the Echidnas once they had all been captured, but was ordered by Eggman to do so earlier. As she made preparations to do so, she appealed to her prisoners with a benevolent speech, claiming that their people would be reunited under her rule. Matriarch Lara-Le, Knuckles' mother, saw through her act and denounced her lies, claiming that her son would come to their aid. Lien-Da, irritated, attempted first to discredit Lara-Le's station, and was then about to reveal to her that her son had in fact been the fourth Enerjak. However, the resistance then arrived with unexpected allies: Team Fighters, who quickly engaged the Legionnaires. The battle quickly went in the Legion's favor as they reactivated a defense system that their cybernetics made them immune to, along with the arrival of Metal Knuckles. Additionally, Lien-Da revealed that Eggman had not only restored her to health, but also granted her improved cybernetics with the ability to produce energy whips. The battle was cut short when the defense system overloaded, knocking out the combatants. Then, while unconscious, Lien-Da and all her fellow Echidnas in the city were banished through a super-charged Warp Ring, courtesy of Thrash the Devil. Personality Lien-Da has a ruthless, femme fatale-style personality, and seems to care only for herself. Somewhat vain, she is extremely power-hungry and has no qualms about using underhanded methods if they serve her goals. Despite this, she actually cares deeply for the echidna people, and had once organized the Dark Legion to rescue and protect the Echidnas from the group of Dingoes who sold Angel Island to Dr. Eggman. She believes in Echidna supremacy, thinking that their use of technology to better themselves is only natural and finding the criticism of non-echidnas beneath her. She is judgmental, brutal, cruel and sadistic, needing little excuse to cause her enemies pain. She is also easily insulted, unwilling to admit fault and often attempting to deflect her problems onto others. However, she is clever, and is willing to take assistance when she needs it, even though it's ultimately to serve her own goals. For instance, she has gone to both Knuckles and Eggman for help when in difficult situations. Nevertheless, she has little regard for life, and is willing to kill to further her goals or simply eliminate those she dislikes. She does, however, show some uneasiness if children are among her targets. Lien-Da has no apparent romantic interests. Her hatred of her half-sister Julie-Su seems to stem from her belief that her father showed more affection to Julie-Su than her. As a child, she showed annoyance that her father had not only remarried without her permission, but had had another daughter, with whom she refused to share power of the Legion or even acknowledge as a sibling. Lien-Da once flirted with Knuckles, but had had no more success with him than Rouge the Bat, with whom she seems to share a certain seductive air. It is likely however that she was simply flirting with Knuckles to make her half-sister mad or jealous. Abilities Lien-Da has demonstrated basic combat skills, fighting along side Sonic and the Chaotix during an effort to rescue Locke from the Dingo Regime. She has also shown skill with a whip. A competent military tactician in her own right, her leadership has however failed to yield the same success as the Grandmasters before her achieved. She also has above average understanding of technology and is capable of operating both firearms and airborne vehicles. Lien-Da's left foremost dreadlock, like her half-sister's, has been replaced with a cybernetic dreadlock, and it is implied that she possesses internal implants as well. After her recovery from the grievous injuries she suffered thanks to the Iron Queen, she has even more internal cybernetics and it is implied that some of her limbs have been replaced, though her outward appearance remains unchanged thanks to her doctor's considerable craftsmanship. Her new cybernetic implants also allow her to manipulate electricity by shooting beams of it, or creating a whip out of it, when she does this her eyes are electrified. Trivia *Due to legal issues between Archie Comics and former writer Ken Penders, Lien-Da (who is Penders' creation) has effectively been removed from the Sonic comics and most likely will never appear again. Category:Cyborgs Category:Comic Book Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)